


Haunted House

by themoistplinth



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blowjobs, Haunted House, M/M, halloween fic, it's kinda crappy but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoistplinth/pseuds/themoistplinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Jack are trapped in a haunted house whilst chaperoning Sophie and Emma and Jack just can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House

“It’s starting to itch” Hiccup whined, tugging at the chafing fabric constricted around his arms.

“It’s just for a few more houses” Jack whispered back, forcing a smile as Emma grinned back at the two boyfriends chaperoning her and her friend Sophie for their Trick or Treating. 

“Why did you make me wear this though” Hiccup shot back quietly, gesturing to the full black boogeyman costume Jack had lent him to walk the neighbourhood in. It was a black acrylic bodysuit with light grey pads covering his chest and legs in an attempt to resemble armoured plating or scales and a glowing green mask resembling a spilt glowstick and his brown hair spiking out from behind. The thin, cheap plastic clothing was far too small for Hiccup's broad, long frame to wear comfortably and was starting to turn patches of his skin red. Jack remembered guiltily the reason he had never worn it more than once was because the fabric had caused a rash that had lasted weeks. He chose not to say this.

"Because the only other costume I own is not suitable to wear with this many children around" Jack sniped back, his well practised grin unwavering. Sophie and Emma sharply turned into another garden and Jack sped up his walk, a scratching Hiccup in his wake, to catch up with the girls before they managed to knock on the door without adults around. The last house they'd managed that in happened to be the house that, around this time of year, goes full out on Halloween with fake blood, hidden speakers and full make up. It took ten minutes for Sophie to calm down and Jack had had to reapply Sophie's fairy make up before they could set out again.

Sophie and Emma bounded up the porch steps to the next house and loudly pounded on the door, quivering in their shoes with excitement, grins plastering their faces, pumpkin buckets of treats rattling. The door opened and a sour faced, hooked nosed man stared down at the girls in distaste.

"Trick or Treat" the four of them chanted, Hiccup clearly barely keeping his composure in his overwhelming urge to scratch at the costume's seams and relieve himself of some of the itch. The sour faced man scowled and chucked two small mints into the girls' buckets and slamming his door, loud muttering and curses about Halloween. Thankfully Emma and Sophie had already trudged away with pouting faces, disappointed at their dismal reward from the home.

"All I'm saying" Hiccup continued in hushed tones behind the girls,"Is you could have found a better replacement. I mean look at your costume!" 

Hiccup had a point, Jack was wearing an extravagant costume he'd been preparing for months; after Emma had watched Adventure Time for the first time she'd been completely obsessed with a particular character; Lemongrab. She'd wake up at 6AM every morning and scream UNACCEPTABLE until her throat was raw and eventually Jack had bartered that if she stopped screaming he would dress as the character for Halloween. Four months later and she'd remembered the vow. So Jack had paid a tailor two hundred dollars to design and build him a Lemongrab costume and he had not wasted the money (a contested point between Jack and Hiccup); the tailor had used the finest of fabrics to create the gray suit and stuffed the yellow head with so much cotten wool that the head was large enough to be comfortably nestled in the open, silently screaming mouth of the lemon.

"You're just jealous you didn't get one months in advance" Jack smirked.

Sophie squealed and bounded on ahead suddenly, running into the open arms of a small brunet dressed in tin foil as a 1980s robot.

"Hey Sophie" Jamie said, flashing a toothy grin,"You been to number 47 yet? They're giving out full bars of chocolate!" Sophie squealed and shouted an incomprehensable sentence to rush back to Emma. Jamie glanced at the scratching Hiccup and stared pointedly at Jack's costume, struggling not to snigger. "Heya Jack" Jamie said in a voice considerably higher than when he'd spoken to his sister, "Having fun tonight?"

"You're gonna laugh at me for wearing this when you look like a sattelite dish?" Jack smirked back, folding his arms.

"Jack!" Sophie squealed pointing down the street,"Chocolate!" she shouted and started to spin on the spot and whack into nearby lamppost giggling.

"What bet did you lose this time" Jamie chortled, waving his arms at Jack's headpiece,"Did you try to drink an entire bottle of tabasco again?"

"I can do it, you'll see!" Jack shouted stubbornly,"Last time was just a practise"

"Jack!" Sophie squealed again louder.

Hiccup glared at Jack obviously and started scratching at his arms again; Jack sighed,"Better get moving agin before these two hurt someone. See ya Jamie" Jack said and began walking again, following the still excited Sophie and the grinning Emma. AFter a few paces Jack could swear he heard loud howls of laughter coming from behind him.

"I didn't know I was meant to be dressing up with you tonight, I thought I wouldn't need to be wearing anything" Hiccup muttered, glancing at a pair of devils walking passed them,"I didn't know when you said I had to play daddy for an evening you meant walking two kids around a different neighborhood to beg for candy".

"I still think you're jealous" Jack murmered back as they passed a group of four witches with brooms.

Sophie stopped in her tracks and stared back at Hiccup, Emma and Jack in front of the large, detatched house stood at the end of the block away from the majority of other homes. Dead trees stood in the expansive garden motionless and round windows stared down at the street like judging eyes. The fence around it was chipped and poorly painted; the fence swung in the breeze freely on its hinges.

"Now this is more like it" Emma grinned, rushing up the path whilst Sophie squeaked her name in fear behind her. 

"This better be the last house" Hiccup groaned as he followed the smiling Jack up the path. Jack shrugged to the boy behind him and laughed at the mutinous muttering he recieved in return.

The four of them reached the door and Emma stepped forward to knock on the peeling wood of the door only to have it swing open before she could touch it. She giggled and rushed in before Jack could open his mouth to warn her not to enter a stranger's house. Sophie squeaked and chased after her friend, Jack following her too, ducking through the doorway so not to hit his costume's head with an exasperated sigh. Only Hiccup lingered on the threshold of the dwelling and sighed, scratching at his neck as he entered. Behind him the door slammed, making him jump and turn in alarm. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it hard but the handle came off in his hand. "I'm going to kill Jack" he muttered, beginning to scratch at his neck once more. He began to hurry across the entry hallway to rejoin the other three.

Hiccup entered a large, too large, room with a grand staircase going up the middle covered in cobwebs, lit by candles at the base of the stairs and the large, dangling chandelier. On the two sides of the room not taken up by stairs were two double doors, identical to the ones Hiccup had just passed through; Jack stood alone at the base of the stairs, hand covering the back of his overlarge lemon shaped headpiece. He turned his head, glancing from door to door with a bemused and awkward smile on his face.  
“You, er, wouldn’t have happened to have seen where Emma and Sophie went to would you” he murmured, suddenly interested in his shoes.

“You lost them?” Hiccup yelled, still scratching at his neck fearsomely, “I leave you alone with two six year olds for less than half a minute and you lose them! You’re meant to be their babysitter and you can’t even look after them for less than thirty seconds?”  
“They were gone when I got here!” Jack huffed indignantly.

“You’re unbelievable” Hiccup sighed, digging his nails as deep into his itch as he could until he accidentally ripped his costume, ”Fuck it, no one else is here” he muttered and continued ripping it from the neck down until he was left in just his tight, green boxer briefs and black shoes. Jack would have protested the destruction of his cheap costume if not for the sight before him; no matter how many times he saw it Jack could never get tired of the lightly muscled torso owned by Hiccup.

Hiccup had expected a spectacular night of Halloween sex so he had saved himself up three days of release before tonight and as such he was feeling pent up; this meant that when Jack pressed himself up against his nearly nude form and locked lips with him he did not think about the consequences of someone finding them making out in a stranger’s house or when Jack left his face and began trailing kisses down his form to his underwear which Jack promptly pulled down.

Jack’s mouth watered at the sight of the growing erection in front of his face and wasted no time in taking one of Hiccup’s balls into his mouth, earning a soft moan in reward. Encouraged, Jack moved from the base of Hiccup’s dick further up to the head where he took the nearly erect seven inches of Hiccup as far into his throat as he could, this time receiving a loud moan and a buck of Hiccup hips. Jack wrapped his hands behind on Hiccup’s ass, each hand grabbing one of Hiccup’s cheeks and squeezing them.

Jack began to bob his head up and down on Hiccup’s head, his tongue playing with the slit on the head each time he reached the top of the cock and enjoying the drops of pre-cum he gathered with each lick. Jack’s right hand moved from Hiccup’s cheek toward his hole and began rubbing it up and down. Hiccup’s hips bucked again into Jack’s throat before thrusting backwards onto Jack’s index finger. 

Hiccup began thrusting regularly, impaling himself onto Jack’s unlubed finger, creating friction, and sliding his dick into Jack’s mouth, loving the wetness and the tightness of it. Jack moved his free hand off of Hiccup’s round ass and began to palm himself through his costume, hating the one piece for not having a zipper on it.

Hiccup’s moans were loud and often now, echoing off of the walls of the huge hall like a cacophony of pleasure. His thrusts no longer regular were desperate and fast, pounding Jack’s throat like a jack hammer. 

“Jack I think” Hiccup began, his sweating body twitching, “I think I’m gonna…I’m gonna cum!” he exclaimed, releasing his load into Jack’s mouth, the white haired boy swallowing down the load as Hiccup shot it into the back of his throat. Hiccup tried to pull away from Jack’s mouth and his head followed, holding onto Hiccup’s dick. Hiccup laughed and pulled Jack up and kissed him long and strongly. Jack had expected this and slipped a little bit of cum mixed with saliva into Hiccup’s mouth with a grin. Hiccup didn’t mind.

“Now let’s find me some clothes” Hiccup gasped after their long kiss and pulling up his underwear, “Find the girls. Find a way out. And then I’m gonna fuck you into your mattress”.  
Jack laughed, “Yessir”.

Hiccup started up the creaky stairs, taking them two at a time and calling out “Emma? Sophie?” Jack followed him up, staring at Hiccup’s barely clothed body still smiling fondly and rolling his tongue around his mouth and enjoying the remaining flavour of Hiccup.

The upper area of the room had two sets of two doors opposite each other, much like the floor below. Hiccup turned right and checked the door to find an old-fashioned kitchen with no extra doors and no small children. At one point the lights flickered on and off quickly and scratching noises came from inside the cupboards, causing Jack to run screaming. The opposite doors lead to a similar room where instead of a kitchen they found a decaying four poster bed, a dresser filled with crinkled suits and a wardrobe bursting with fur coats covered in mothballs. Hiccup found the largest and draped it around himself, covering his near-nude form.

The boys started back down the stairs, holding hands and twitching at every creak. They walked to the right hand doorway on the lower floor and opened it; within an open trapdoor lay propped up on a dusty barrel with a distinctly small handprint in it.  
“Emma!” Jack shouted, surging forward to look down the dark trapdoor. Voices could be heard drifting upwards from the pitch black of below. A ladder descended from the floor of the room down into the darkness, almost like an invitation. “Hiccup they’re down here, c’mon”.

Jack didn’t wait for Hiccup to respond; he just grabbed the top rung of the dusty ladder and swung himself down into the awaiting dark. He heard muttering after doing so and grinned inwardly to himself. His boyfriend would follow him anywhere.  
Jack felt floor below himself and let go of the ladder, stumbling backwards in the darkness. He felt around and walked directly into a wall. He groped around in the blackness and called out for his sister. A thud from nearby told him Hiccup had landed on the floor from the ladder.

Jack stumbled in the dark for what felt like forever until he found a doorknob; how his sister the six year old and her hyperactive friend had found it in this little time was a mystery to him. He pulled the door and light poured into their darkness, hurting Jack’s eyes. A comfortable, modern living room with a lit fire was the sight that greeted him. Sophie and Emma sat grinning on a hot pink sofa clutching steaming mugs whilst a short, stout man with tanned skin tended the fireplace. Emma waved at the boys and gestured for them to come over. 

The man smiled and pointed at the large oversized coat that Hiccup wore; Jack explained it as “His costume got caught on a loose nail”. Emma explained, with Sophie adding from time to time, how they’d found their way down there as all the lights were still on the way there. The tanned man also nodded throughout her story of finding him in his living room with various controls and cameras to make different rooms do different things. Jack gave the man a look to ask if he had watched what had happened in the entry hall and the man must have understood because he shook his head; Jack felt physically relieved. 

After a visibly calmer Sophie and thoroughly content Emma had said their goodbyes to the silent man they climbed back up the ladder and through the, now lit up house. Without the dank and dark atmosphere it was easy to see how gimmicky the home was and how much effort that man had put into it. Jack felt kind of guilty for ruining it by blowing Hiccup but not guilty enough to regret what he did. The four of them arrived back at Jack’s house and Sophie and Emma ran off to Emma’s room with a hasty “Thanks night” from each girl respectively.

After that Hiccup held up his promise to fuck Jack’s into his mattress and Jack decided it was truly the best Halloween ever.


End file.
